Lovely
by scarline464
Summary: What could Draco do when he finds out a little secret of Granger's? Anything he wants, especially Blackmail.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

He hadn't realize that he'd been staring at Gryffindor table for the second time that day until Blaise shoved his shoulder. Of all Draco's friends, Theo, Blaise, and Pansy were the only to return after the great war. Well, it wasn't great at all but, at least good won in the end. His father had been sent to Azkaban and his mother was released of all charges and was sent to live in a apartment. Malfoy Manor had been taken by the Ministry for inspection. Apparently, there had been a dungeon that Draco didn't even know about.

"I think staring at the Gryffindor table is your favorite hobby now." Said Blaise, who had just interrupted his thoughts.

"Shut it Zabini." Muttered Draco.

"Really? Took me bloody years to get you to start saying my first name and now I'm back to Zabini again? Come on Draco, I thought we were buds." whined Blaise, who was starting to get on Draco's nerves already.

"Ok fine, shut it Blaise." Said Draco. He glanced at the Gryffindor table to see a few of them looking at him. Weaselette laughed at something Granger said as she turned back to eat her food.

"You should really just go walk to them. Its easier than just staring all the time." Mumbled Blaise from next to him. Draco growled slightly.

"Fine." He muttered before standing up. "I'll wait for them outside the doors."

"Wait, your actually going to do it?" Asked a surprised and frightened Blaise.

"Why bloody not?" Groaned Draco. Blaise actually looked to be lost in thought for a moment before catching up and grabbing Draco's arm.

"You cant take all of them at once, try getting along with one of them at once." Advised Blaise. Draco stood outside the great hall, he could hear the Gryffindors approaching. He had little time to make a decision.

"Who would I go to first?" Asked Draco quickly.

"Who is the easiest to convince that I'm not," He paused. "The same person I used to be?" He finished.

"Well, I know your after the Gryffindors trust but, you can go for Loony Lovegood." Suggested Blaise. Draco shrugged.

"First off, we have to stop calling her that I guess. Spring break is coming up, I'll see if I can start worming my way in then." Muttered Draco.

"Why?" Asked Pansy, who had just exited the great hall with Theo by her side.

"I thought we seriously made a pact that we would always call her Loony Lovegood?" Asked Theo.

"Draco's going to try and get along with the Gryffindors, and their friends." Shrugged Blaise. Draco remained silent and held a cold sneer as they all looked at him with their 'what in the bloody world are you thinking?' look. Draco opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out, he didn't have a special reason why, not that he knew of at least.

"Lets let him be a git by himself." Said Theo. Draco smirked and nodded to Theo slightly, he had just saved him from a very long conversation. Theo dragged Blaise along behind him, knowing that dragging Pansy wasn't a good idea.

"Be careful Drakey. Those Gryffins aren't safe." Said Pansy before she skipped off to join the others.

"Well why do you think that he's always staring at our table?" Draco heard Weaselette's voice from behind him. He turned on his heel to see Granger and the Weasels sister standing at the base of the door, almost out of his view.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Said Granger's voice.

"Sure didn't seem that way when he caught you already looking at him." Giggled Weaselette.

"Hush! It doesn't matter. I was glancing at his table to see if Pansy as still glaring at me." Mumbled Granger.

"Pansy was sitting on the other side of the table, as in, he was close to the door and she was close to the teachers table." Teased Weaselette. Granger started to walk more into view, with the ginger on her heels. Granger paused and turned back to Weaselette for a split moment.

"And what if I was glancing at Malfoy? What does it matter?" Asked Granger before she turned to look at the stairs to the left of the great hall doors, he was safely hidden behind the turn at the top of the stairs. He noticed she was pink, only slightly, but still pink.

"It doesn't, probably just making sure he wasn't being a bad boy again, correct?" Teased Weaselette. Granger was walking while listening and didn't notice the teasing tone.

"Correct." Answered Granger. She disappear from view, along with Weaselette.

"Oh this is too good to be true." Said Draco. He smirked and shook his head. "Granger has a Crush."


	2. Chapter 2

"Your joking?" Asked Theo. Draco had been pacing around the Slytherin common room for five minutes. Theo sat in a emerald green arm chair with his head in his hands.

"I wasn't joking the first five times you asked." Snapped Draco. Theo rolled his eyes.

"And your absolutely sure?" Asked Theo, everyone wanted to get on Draco's nerves today didn't they?

"Yes!" Yelled Draco. "Well, maybe not but she sure made it seem like it!" He added.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Theo. And that was the question, what was he going to do? Just continue with the first step of the plan and meet with Loon-Luna? Yes. He wouldn't even speak to Granger. He formulated a plan to get close to the Gryffindors with Theo.

The next morning in the great hall, the first day of their two weeks off began. Everyone was chatting with people from their house, about Hogsmead probably. Draco didn't have a date, neither did Theo but Pansy and Blaise had agreed on going with each other. Draco didn't care if he didn't have a date, he had plans for the coming two weeks that required his full and undivided attention.

Gaining the Gryffindors trust.

Breakfast was full of people, the Slytherins grunting about how not enough people came back, the Gryffindors joyously chatting amongst themselves, the Ravenclaws actually weren't studying for once, they seemed excited too, the hufflepuffs were overjoyed, as usual.

Draco stood from his table slowly and mumbled to Theo "phase one into action."

He walked across the great hall to the ravenclaws table and sat right across from the queen of crazy town herself.

"Oh hello Draco!" Greeted Luna happily. She pushed her books and food aside and laid her hands on the table.

"Lovegood." Greeted Draco. "Want to go to Hogsmead? Just for today, nothing much." She looked surprised more than afraid.

"Not all day, I would but I have to meet with Neville. I can go for a bit though." Said Luna. She grabbed her bag and stood from the table. Draco followed from behind and glanced over to the Gryffindor table for a brief moment to see Granger's eyes on him, though, this time she didn't go back to eating until Potter nudged her.

It was a bright sunny spring day. Too bright and too warm for Draco's liking but, he remained outdoors.

"I have a question." Started Draco.

"Anything." Chimed Luna.

"Nargles?" Asked Draco. Luna smiled immediately. She lit up and the question put a slight spring in her step.

"What about them?" Asked a excited Luna.

"What the bloody hell are the things?" Asked Draco.

"They're sneaky little creatures that steal your stuff and annoy you constantly."

"What provokes them to do that?"

"Well, sometimes we step on their homes by accident, there are many things that cause Nargles to feel the urge to annoy people."

"Oh."

"So why did you invite me here?" Asked Luna as they arrived at the center of Hogsmead. May as well tell her.

"I wanted to get to know you, and your friends better and what better way to do that than through you. If anyone's gonna believe that I'm not the same person that I used to be, its you." Said Draco.

The entire trip only lasted a hour but it was probably enough to earn the trust of the girl. She would probably get Longbottom on his side too. He sat in the almost empty great hall, like him, people who were in there were studying for a large test Slughorn had told them about. It was going to be taken the first day back at school and he didn't say what potion it was on so Draco had to know every potion by the time the test came up.

He would have actually asked Granger for help, and he was going to, before he gained new knowledge the previous day that she may fancy him. Though, she was also in the room studying. A book slammed on the table and he looked up from his book to see Pansy in front of him and Blaise standing behind her with his arms crossed.

"You don't have a date!?" Yelled Pansy, if the others weren't so focused on studying they would have given their attention to Pansy.

"No? Why does it matter?" Asked Draco.

"You are usually the first one to have a date!" Yelled Blaise.

"If you don't mind, people are studying here." Growled Granger from a few seats down the table.

"Oh shut it Mudblood, Drakey is having problems." Barked Pansy. Granger opened her mouth to fight back but...

"Go, take Blaise with you. And stop calling me that. You have a boyfriend for Merlin's sake." Said Draco.

"Oh you know I call you Drakey because your like my brother. We're not done talking about this no date thing." Said Pansy as she grabbed Blaise's hand and walked away. Granger picked up her books and sat down across from Draco.

"Drakey? That's what people call you?" Teased Granger.

"Only Blaise, Theo, and Pansy. They're getting on my nerves, I'm gonna hex em." Mumbled Draco.

"Your studying for the potions thing right?" She asked after she laughed quietly.

"I wouldn't be in here if I wasn't. Granger, for a smart witch, you sure can't read the obvious." She actually sat in silence for a moment, just staring at her book and the table.

"What potion are you looking at? Maybe I can help?" Asked Granger, Draco looked up at her from his book and grunted.

"Not like I need your help, I'm second in our class if you haven't noticed." Said Draco. She rolled her eyes. "Amortentia." He said after a moment of silence.

"That's one of my favorites. Did you know that the smell changes sometimes? If you start liking another smell, the old smells fade away and the new ones flood in." Said Granger matter-of-factly.

"That's not in the book, how do you know that?" Asked Draco after scanning over the page twice.

"My scent changed. Unfortunately. I don't honestly know what the new smell is." Said Granger. She shut her book slowly.

"Odd. I'll have to come back another time. I have something important to do." Said Draco. She shrugged.

"Later Ferret." Teased Granger. He turned back to her and scowled. He grabbed her book and ran off.

"Now, let's see your notes, its the fastest way to learn." Yelled Draco as he ran.

"Malfoy! Get back here you little Ferret!" Yelled Granger as she tried to keep up. He eventually slowed down enough for her to catch up, he was taller though. He lifted the book high out of her reach. She growled and reached for her book. He chuckled at her attempted to reach the book.

"What am I?" Asked Draco.

"A ferret!" Yelled Granger as she leaped as high as she could for the book. He lifted the book higher.

"What am I?" He repeated.

"A ferret!" Yelled Granger, louder this time. She reached for the book again and almost knocked him over in the process. He lifted the book as high as his arm would reach. She bit her lip and continued to reach.

"What am I?" He repeated once more.

"A human being." Granger gave in. He lowered the book slightly. Just enough for her to have hope in reaching it.

"And what do you say for calling me a Ferret?" He continued.

"Sorry Malfoy. Can I have my book back now?" Asked Granger. He shook his head.

"I kind of want to keep it." Mumbled Draco.

"You-"

"Don't call me a Ferret again Granger." Said Draco as he held his finger to her lips. She crossed her arms and he put his free hand in his pocket.

"I mean, I guess I could give it back..." Said Draco after she stood with her arms crossed and stared at him for two minutes.

"Stop tempting me and just give me the book before I punch you again." Warned Granger. He lowered the book more. She leaped for it the very second she could and knocked them both onto the hard floor of Hogwarts. The pain rushed through his head as he was on the bottom and his head was hit to the ground quite hard.

"Thank you, for that, Granger." Groaned Draco.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Are you OK?!" Yelled Granger.

"I'll be fine when you get off me." Mumbled Draco. She went wide eyed and scrambled off of him quickly. He tried to sit back up but just laid back down when his head pain grew worse. Granger dragged him over to the wall and sat him up.

"Your blood rushed to your head when you hit it, your nose is bleeding." Said Granger. She the the end of her sleeve off and started cleaning the blood.

"I can handle it myself Granger." Mumbled Draco as he grabbed the sleeve from her hand and cleaned his own nose. He tilted his head up to stare at the ceiling.

"Sorry again, but you should have given my book back." Said Granger. "You shouldn't read notes anyway."

That's not the reason I took it." Admitted Draco.

"Then why?" Asked Granger. He was afraid she'd ask that. He looked at her sitting on her knees in from of him. She furrowed her brows at him as the silence grew thick. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. He closed his eyes. He never imagined Granger as a girl that liked makeup but, alas, cherry flavored lip gloss. She cupped her hands on his cheeks for a moment before he backed away a few inches.

"Heard you fancied me?" Asked Draco after he caught his breath.

"Ye-No, I d-don't." Stuttered Granger.

"Well then, there's an experiment that I now have the answer to. You should really find your friends though." He stood and extended a hand to help her up. She glanced up at him before getting up on her own and walking off.

"Evening Malfoy." She said as she left.

"Granger has a crush, how lovely." Said Draco before he waled towards the dungeons.


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Screamed Blaise, Theo, and Pansy at the same time. Though, all three of them screamed it for a different reason, Pansy was as angry as a troll, Blaise was shocked to the core, and Theo was smirking widely.

"I kissed her." Repeated Draco, for the second time.

"WHY?" Yelled Pansy.

"It was a test, from what I knew, she fancied me, and she does, she just wont admit it." Said Draco. He smirked slyly as Blaise had to grab Pansy's arm to keep her from running out of the common room.

"What was it like?" Asked Theo. Everyone hot their gaze at him.

"THEO!" Yelled Pansy. Theo and Blaise chuckled softly. They loved it when Pansy got this mad, especially when it was Draco she was mad at.

"You know how she refused to wear makeup for the first three years of school? And when she did start using it later on in our fourth year, she had very little?" Asked Draco.

"Yeah, that Yule Ball really messed with her brain I think." Mumbled Blaise. Draco swung his legs over the back of his armchair and let his head hang on the bottom, so he was now upside-down in his seat.

"She wears cherry flavored lip-gloss now." Mumbled Draco after a moment. He didn't smile, well, not really, he tried not to smile. He failed.

"Ugh, this is Bloody Brilliant, my friend's gone mental." Growled Pansy before she stood and walked to the Slytherin girls dorm.

"I'm not mental." Growled the upside-down Draco.

"Well, that depends, do you fancy her?" Asked Blaise.

"He does." Answered Theo.

"No I don't! And why do you think I do?" Asked Draco. Theo smirked, Blaise caught on and chuckled.

"Since when does Draco Malfoy sit upside-down in his chair? And smile at the thought of her lip gloss?" Asked Theo. His friends started laughing. Draco flipped around in his seat so he was right-side-up.

"I-I don't f-fancy her."

"And that proves it, in all my years of knowing you, Draco Malfoy, has, NEVER, stuttered in his life." Said Blaise.

"W-what!? Iv stuttered before! That doesn't prove anything!" Yelled Draco. Both of them started laughing again. "It was Blaise's brilliant idea that made me talk to the Gryffindors! I never would have over-heard Granger! I never would have began to think she that she fancied me! And I never would have bloody kissed her!" Yelled Draco before he walked to the door.

"Where you going Drakey?" Theo asked.

"To study for Slugs bloody test. AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Snapped Draco. He walked out and slammed the door behind him. He walked to the great hall, and made sure Granger was on the table on the other side of the room before sitting on the opposite side of the room. He opened his book and stared at the words mindlessly. He did NOT fancy Granger.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Yelled two people from across the room. Draco sighed at the familiar words. He looked at the voices, Scarhead and Weasel. She mumbled something to them. They looked at him. Draco suddenly felt like something bad was going to happen if he stayed there, and his suspicion was confirmed when Granger's friends started making their way towards him, time to run, defiantly run. He grabbed his book and rushed from the table, not at a run exactly, but more of a speed walk.

"Harry! Ron!" Yelled Granger as she gathered her books to chase after her friends, who were gaining on Draco quickly. He wasn't scared of her friends, no, never. Well, they were pretty protective of Granger, yeah, he was scared of them. He made it to the dungeons and told the portrait the password but it wouldn't open.

"Blaise! Theo! Open this door!" Yelled Draco. Too late, two fists caught his face.

"Malfoy!" Screamed Granger before he blacked out.

* * *

He woke up in the hospital wing and looked in a mirror across the room, he had a black eye and his nose had been bleeding. Brilliant.

"What does it matter!? You should not have punched him! Neither of you should have!" Yelled Granger, her and her friends were standing at the door, they hadn't noticed him wake up.

"HE BLOODY KISSED YOU 'MIONE!" Both of the dimwits said at the same time.

"And I kissed him back." Said Granger, calmly. She just brought up another set of yelling.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Yelled the dimwit duo. Draco closed his eyes as the words were said.

"Lets see how many times I hear those words today." Muttered Draco to himself.

"You heard me the first time." Said Granger, again, calmly.

"You fancy him don't you?" Weasel asked. She didn't answer.

"Hermione, your joking!" Said Pothead.

"I-I don't," She paused. "I do." She admitted.

"When did this start?" Asked Weasel. She looked at the floor and started to answer when...

"Mr. Malfoy, you are free to go after I make sure your nose isn't broken." Madame Pomfrey said when she noticed he was awake.

"Thanks." Mumbled Draco.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry, I didn't know they would do anything like that." Apologized Granger.

"I'm fine Granger. And I knew it." Said Draco.

"Knew what?" Asked Granger.

"Knew you fancied me." Mumbled Draco.

"Watch it Malfoy." Yelled Pothead from the door.

"Y-you h-heard that?" Stuttered Granger. Draco smirked.

"Course I did. Your little friends may have knocked me out but I can still hear fine." Said Draco. Granger sat down on the end of the bed.

"Will you go to Hogsmead with me?" Asked Granger quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This, in not a chapter, and I will delete it when the next chapter is truly released. So... What is this chapter for, you may ask... I have a discord server, and for those of you who don't know what that is... Go to . This will w=be posted to all of my Harry Potter books because, the discord server is a Harry Potter chat. FOR NERDS AND GEEKS. And anyone who likes Harry Potter. So, to join my server, download Discord, (If you don't already have it) And copy this link to join my server, (It'll be below). From there, I will private message you on discord to see what house you are in and then your off!**_

 _ **/gDRxKeu**_

 _ **Thank you for reading this and next chapter is on its way!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Draco rubbed his forehead as he listened to his friends mumbled to themselves and paced around the room. They constantly opened their mouths to say something but decided against it and started mumbling again.

"So," Theo finally spoke up. "She asked you to Hogsmead, correct?"

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you that, but, yes." Said Draco. Theo put his fist to his chin and started pacing again.

"And what did you say?" Asked Blaise. Draco looked at his fidgeting fingers.

"I didn't want to say no and hurt her, but I didn't want to say yes and get her hopes up. So I said id get back to her." Said Draco. All three of his friends took a sharp intake of breath and shook their heads, then they returned to pacing.

"Well, we know you fancy her. So why not go?" Asked Pansy.

"Because I don't fancy her." Growled Draco. Pansy shot him the death glare that meant 'Just tell the infernal truth.' "Fine! Maybe I do fancy her, a little."

"How Lovely." Said Pansy.

"Now, your going to say yes?" Asked Blaise.

"As long as you three follow closely behind and make sure Pothead and Weasel don't try and kill me again." Mumbled Draco.

"Two problems solved!" Yelled Pansy.

"We fixed Draco's problem and our problem." Said Theo.

"Draco has a Date to Hogsmead." Mumbled Blaise.

"Its not a date!" Roared Draco. He stood from his seat and rushed out the door. He didn't actually plan on leaving the common room. Now what was he supposed to do? Going to the great hall probably wouldn't be a good idea. So he just stood there, at the door of the Slytherin common room, for hours. It was dark by the time someone tried to get out and saw him standing there.

"Drakey, have you been standing here, this entire time?" Asked Pansy.

"Yes." Muttered Draco. "And stop calling me that."

"You know, I bet you would let Hermione call you that." Mumbled Pansy. Draco growled, but it was probably true. But, not for the reason Pansy was thinking, Draco just didn't want to get on the witch's nerves, he swore ever since third year his nose would bleed more often. She threw a good punch, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Shut it Pansy." Growled Draco. Pansy smirked and crossed her arms.

"Go tell her you'll go with her." Said Pansy.

"I don't want to." Groaned Draco.

"You fancy her, she fancies you, just go to Hogsmead together. If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. Just go." Ordered Blaise as he appeared at the doorway.

"I don't fancy her! She's the Gryffindor know-it-all! Since when do you two support Slytherins and Gryffindors going out!?" Snapped Draco. Theo stuck his head out in-between Pansy and Blaise, and grinned widely.

"Listen to your fake parents. They know all, just take Gryffin-nerd to Hogsmead." Said Theo. Everyone but him growled.

"Really? We are not your parents." Said Pansy to Theo. Draco chuckled along with Theo.

"Is that so?" Asked Draco, glad for the change in subject.

"You two boss us around, scold us when we do something wrong and you even ground us sometimes. You guys mess with our love lives and put rules on us. Pretty sure your our parents." Said Theo. Draco smirked again. Pansy stood with a open mouth and crossed arms, she was trying to argue but everything Theo said was true. Blaise just nodded slightly.

"I guess, we sort of are. Theo is the rebellious child and Draco, Draco just has problems." Mumbled Blaise. Pansy shoved his shoulder but shrugged and actually started thinking about it.

"Jerks." Mumbled Draco.

"Well, Drakey, what are you going to do now? Sit at the door until dark?" Asked Pansy teasingly.

"I'm going to speak with Granger." Growled Draco. He began to walk to the great hall, where he hoped she'd be. Draco Malfoy was going to Hogsmead with Hermione Granger.

 _ **(A/N): I'm just going to leave the last chapter up, because, Make sure you check out the Discord, where you can see the chapters before they are posted on here and give me suggestions! Also read my other Harry Potter books! Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**_


	6. Chapter 6

So, now I have a twitter account. I write on many different sites and if you like my books, it would be best to keep up with them right? I post often on absolutely everything. And I finally decided to make a twitter account for it so that everyone can keep up with me on there. I will announce when chapters are about to come out and will ask for suggestions and book ideas. On there I will also take fanfiction requests and can also help other people who want to become writers. Lol, I don't really know that much myself, but I can give a few small and almost worthless tips. I'm not very popular on the internet yet, but if I keep it up, I might get there one day, especially if I start writing originals. (And if you follow me on my new twitter, you might just see if I am writing any originals, and also might get a few sneak peeks at them.). And besides, talking on twitter is allot easier than chatting through reviews or comments, so if you want to see what I'm up to in this world of writing, follow me on twitter Dracoette Cant wait to see you there!


End file.
